Different views but Same Result
by Black-scarlet-rose17
Summary: There is only one hotel in the world that monsters go too... Hotel Transylvania. Ikuto has been running the hotel since who knows when keeping it human free since 1894. But what if two humans come and ruin everything. But when both him and his sister can't stop thinking about those 'terrible' humans? Will they be together or will they come to the same old stereotype? Amuto & Kutau
1. Chapter 1

BSR: Hey! I saw Hotel Transylvania and wanted to do a fanfiction were it was the characters of Shugo Chara. So I don't own Shugo Chara or Hotel Transylvania.

Amu: do you know vampire age human age correlation?

BSR: No…no I do not so I'm winging it.

Ikuto: That's probably not the best idea. If you don't know then how does the reader know.

BSR: Fine the last 2 digits of the age are the human ages of the monsters. The other digit is just how many centuries they have lived.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*118 years earlier*

In the castle Tantenea, the vampire Aruto and his Vampiris Souko Tsukiyomi were watching over their 104-year-old child Ikuto (vampire age 4) and newborn child Utau. As they watched Ikuto run up and down the walls of the room when there was loud commotion outside. Aruto looked outside and saw a mop of humans outside their castle with weapons and touches.

"Oh no. Tsukasa, get in here!" Aruto yelled as Souko gathered the children in her arms. Tsukasa ran into the room seconds after he was called.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Take the children away from the castle and never return. We will come to you." Tsukasa frowned but nodded anyway taking Utau from Souko.

"Ikuto come here." Aruto said to his son holding out his arms. Ikuto was there in an instant.

"Yes father?" He asked.

"I want you to protect your sister and any monster friends you make from humans. Human's can not be trusted."

"Ok father." The three left and as they crossed the border Tsukasa looked back to see the castle consumed with fire.

"*Sigh* lets go, guys" He said turning around leaving the area with the children.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Now*

In the depths of Transylvania there was a Victorian Gothic castle surrounded by a lake in the mitts of a dark forest full of unknown horrors. There was a graveyard on the east and drop cliff on the west. To the locals called it the dark place, with the haunted dark forest, bloody drop-off, the Drownful Lake, and dead mans graveyard. No one would be stupid enough to ever go in there so that is why the only hotel for monsters is located there…Hotel Transylvania.

*Ikuto's Pro*

Tsukasa left me in charge of the hotel while he attended to the forest and graveyard. He visits from time to time but likes to work outside for some reason. Not that I care I love running this place and helping monsters get away from those horrible humans. It's a happy day at the hotel because it is my little sister's 118th birthday today. I can't wait to see her face when she sees what the spiders have created and all of our monster friends have come to celebrate. As I walk down to hallway to the main lobby the shrunken heads all chime out _please do not disturb. _

"Good Morning Sir!" One of the witch-maids named Saaya yelled after me as I walked past her. She gives me the creeps some times and not the good kind. As I left the elevator I could see many monsters coming through the gates into the lobby.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania Everyone! Human free since 1894." I greeted them handing out brochures tell them what the hotel has to offers. Not long after that a screech of wheels where hear outside and hundreds of tiny paws hitting the dirt. The Wolfmen's where here with their hundreds of children. Kairi Sanjo Wolfmen and his wife Yaya Sanjo Wolfmen with all their litters and more on the way where entering through the castle. Of course the pups decided to destroy my entire lobby when they can in.

*Sigh. * "House keeping!" All the witches come on their brooms at light speed and cleaned everything up.

"Welcome Kairi and Yaya! You all look good and human free." I said bowing and kissing Yaya's paw. She giggled as I did that and Kairi smiled.

"Good to see you to old friend. I can't wait to have a vacation and celebrate Utau's birthday!" Kairi said.

"Yay Party! IS there going to be sweets there?" Yaya asked.

"Yes, _but_ you can't eat all of them…like last time." I said laughing.

"Awww" She said pouting and showing her puppy eyes, we all laughed. A swarm of sand blows in from the front doors. Daichi the mummy is here.

"Who is ready for the Party?" He yelled on top of the huge sand dune before he belly slides to my feet.

"Daichi the sand! Didn't I tell you about the sand!" I yelled at him. "House keeping!" I had to yell again and they cleaned up the sand.

"Sorry! But guess how I brought?" He yelled holding up to shipping crates.

"Nagi, my dearest friend!" I yelled as I picked up his head from the crate. "Still mailing your self I see." I teased him smirking my signature smirk. He frowned.

"I still have that fear of flying…especially if the engine would catch…_Fire… Fire Bad!_" He said. The zombie bellhops were trying to put Nagi together but failing misally.

"Yea _Fire Bad_!" Kairi said mimicking Nagi. Someone pinched me on my back. I turned around and no ne was there. Then someone pulled my cape.

"Ha-ha hey!" A voice said. 'Ah…'

"Yoru, is that you?" I asked the thin air.

"Yea." He said. Yoru is the invisible man.

"Hey is anyone going to get me out of here?" Rima's voice came from the other crate as she opens it and holds her head in her hand. "Nagi! You have better signed me up the spa? Did you get us separate rooms? I don't want to sleep in the same room with a

cross-" Rima was pushed back into her crate by a unknown force.

"Your Welcome!" Yoru said sitting on the crate to Nagi.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Another Part of Transylvania- normal pro*

"The Dark forest is never to be step foot into! Its haunted! My dear little boy went in there and never came out." I man of his late 40s warned the orange haired boy eating a sandwich while his wife, Yukari cried.

"Don't worry Yuu, I'll be fine. I mean its just a haunted forest with a cool grave yard I'll be fine." Kukai said snapping a picture with his phone.

"But Souma the Dark Forest is very dangerous! There is a drop of cliff and a there is a old haunted castle!" Yuu replayed.

"An old castle?" Kukai yelled.

"Yea…?" Yuu said slowly. Kukai jumped up getting his beloved backpack on his shoulders and thanked the couple.

"Thanks for the food. I'll see you guys around." Kukai said turning to leave.

"Kukai!" Yukari yelled. He turned around to face them.

"Yea?"

"Remember that Amu is coming here tomorrow. Pick her up at the airport at 2pm and if you forget her I will find you and kill you before you can even take a step! She is new to this area and you invited her so you pick her up!" She yelled at the 21-year-old boy. If you said Kukai was scared that would be an understatement…an extreme understatement. He was terrified cause Yukari had fire around her through all of that.

"Ok! I wont forget!" He said running out of there as so as possible. As soon as he entered the forest he forgot all about picking up Amu.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: Well there is the beginning of my story. Please R&R I really appreciate all of them!


	2. Chapter 2

BSR: It's the second chapter! Now comes the meeting! I don't own Shugo Chara and Hotel Transylvania.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Recap:

As soon as he entered the forest he forgot all about picking up Amu.

End of Recap

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*At Hotel Transylvania- Ikuto's Pov*

"Gather round everyone! Today is my little sister's 118th birthday!" All the monsters let out a cry of joy that echoed throughout the castle. I smirked watching them when a spider came down to tell me they were finished with my little surprise.

"Wow! Look at that. It's so pretty." Yaya said looking up at the web saying 'Happy 118th birthday Utau.'

"Now everyone we have protected this place from humans and we have new pictures of these…theses… HUMANS!" I yelled as the projector screen can down. The pictures flashed on the screen as I continued.

"We have watched them and they wear less cloths to be able to kill us faster and eat more to have strength to kill us. You evil creature we will not be killed by you." I yelled at a smaller human (5 year old kid). Everyone screamed in terror. "But don't you worry this hotel is safe!" They sighed in relief and started to talk among themselves. "I'm going to go talk to the birthday girl!" I said leaving to the elevator while the band plays music. After getting off the elevator I walked down the hallway to Utau's room.

"Well look how it is? Do you know how long she has been waiting for this day? She's been up for a while you know that." The shrunken head said.

"Yes Iru I do know that." I pushed open the door looking in to see dark purple room with light purple drapes …I think its called lavender…any way on the south west side was a grand four poster bed with purple and black bed linen. On the northwest was the huge closet and adjacent to that was a vanity and an old mirror.

"Good Morning Utau! Happy Birthday!" I said entering the room. Out of nowhere I saw something being thrown at me so I dodged it only realizing it was Utau.

"Brother I know it's my Birthday and why can't I hug you!" She wined trying to hug me some more but quit after awhile seeing that she couldn't.

"Brother I_" Utau started.

"Want to go out into the world and you can." I said cutting her off.

"Now Ikuto you said that when I turned 118. You said that I could go out into the world… What?" She said turning to look at me. She had a black dress in the purple leggings and black high-heel boots.

"Yes, you are old enough to drive a hearse. So you can go." I said. Utau's eyes got big and she tackled me.

"Holy Rabies! Holy Rabies! I can't believe it!" She screamed.

"Utau please be more quite." I told her rubbing my ears. My ears are more sensitive then everyone else's here.

"Sorry Ikuto. I'm just so happy." She says as she zips past me getting her suitcase and jumps out the window.

"Utau, did you forget something?" I asked her. She flies back inside still in bat form.

"What Ikuto?" She asked.

"What's all in the suitcase?"

"Just a couple of things I think I'll need in Paradise." I looked at her confused.

"Paradise?" I asked as she pulled out a post card. It was the one from mom and dad.

"See?" She said showing the word on the post card.

"The place is not called Paradise it's Hawaii.

"Heahe?" She asked.

"No ugh never mind. Why don't you go to the village just a little bit down the way for your first time?" I tried to persuade her. "Besides everyone of our friends came to celebrate your birthday." As so as I said that all of our close friends came in the room.

"Happy Birthday!" They yelled.

"Yea everyone guess what? Ikuto I could go outside!" Utau screamed happily.

"What Ikuto have you lost your mind? Letting her go out there with all those horrible humans you always warning us about?" Rima yelled hugging Utau.

"She'll be fine. Now everyone stop this. Now Utau come back before sunrise." I said to her. She smiled and flew out the window. I hope the zombies that are dressed like humans scare her into not going out anymore.

"Sir there is an emergency in 267a." One of my armors said to me.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Utau Prov

I can't believe that Ikuto is letting me go out on my own! So I've gotten into the town. I landed on the roof and slid down to the ground using the shadows like the others have taught me.

"Hello?" I asked walking though the dark town. I spotted a pretty dark plum dress in a window shop. When I hear morning…Oh humans. There were a lot of them.

"Hello humans!" I yelled at them. They moaned in response…they started to chant something.

"Kill the monster." Crap that's what their saying. When they got closer I saw they had…had

"Oh no! Fire! Gaelic on Bread!" I yelled trying to run away from them.

"We're going to bit your toes!" One of them yelled. "We're going to take your candy!" Another screamed. The fire caught the people on fire as they approached me. I screamed and flew away from the village only to return to vampire form (A human body but they don't call it human form) in the dark forest. I ran back to the gates of the hotel not realizing my barrette dropped. When I got to the castle gates I got enough energy to transform back into a bat and fly to my room. I am never going out there again…but I was wrong.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Ikuto Prov

I got a good report back that Utau was scared and was back in her room. I better go see how Utau's doing …but after I finish with this.

"It alright Mr. Big Foot Everyone has problems once in a while. Maintenance" I yelled as a zombie plumber comes over to me.

"Mr. Big Foot Had a stomach ache and you need to fix the toilet in his room. Got it?" I asked him. He moaned and then looked at large Big Foot then his small plunger. Well of to see my daring little sist…

"What is this place."? I turned around to see a human at the door…A HUMAN? I ran over there quickly and pushed him into the spinning doors.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked the human.

"My name is Kukai, I was hiking with some friends that told me about a haunted forest and who wouldn't want to go into a haunted forest. Then I saw these people on fire and followed them to this huge castle."

"How many of you are there?" I asked him.

"Just me I like my freedom. By the way that Cape is killer." He said touching it. Oh no I did this. I wanted to go she how my sister was after what happened in the " human town" but first I have to deal with this human. I grabbed him and flew through my lobby and pushed him into the closet.

"Stay here or I will kill you." I glared at him. That human must have gotten it because he sat down and looked away. I walked out to find Nagi. I knew that I could tell him about this and find what to do… Crap! I can't tell him cause it would only cause chaos and that would destroy Utau's birthday!

"Ikuto!" I looked to see Tadase with his pet rat Lulu on his shoulder running toward him.

"What now, Tadase?" I asked him. I really hate Tadase but he the only cook that really good and a monster.

" I make for the special occasion a Javan Rhino stake with a Bois Dentelle sauce with blood cream for desert."

"Tadase, I want you to come up with newer dishes that we haven't had before. Don't throw out what you have made cause we'll eat every last piece mind you but next time find something more different." He stomped away muttering about how he hated me and blah …blah… blah. I started to walk again to go find Nagi; I really need his advice.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Unknown Prov*

I got off the airplane and wanted about two hours for my friend to pick me up…after about two more hours I walked out of the airport lobby. The people in the lobby were dressed up in Dracula, Frankenstein, wolf men, and other crazy things. I can't believe they have asked us to sing in their Halloween festival. Hinamori Amu and Souma Kukai

are the special guests to sing for the Halloween monster bash. I just hope I find Kukai fast cause so guy almost bit my neck saying that he was Dracula and that he wanted to suck my blood blah blah blah…. weirdo…any way I stared to walk away from town thinking that is where I think Kukai would wonder of to and right in front of me is a dark and scary forest…that idiot. He probably went exploring and forgot all about me. I knew that if I didn't go get him then he would come out so I put my waist long pink hair into a ponytail and set of into the dark forbidden looking forest.

*Skipping forest trek*

"Kukai, if I ever find you…I will personally make sure you die a very horrible death and make it last as long as I can." I said as I climbed off of the huge bolder I had to jump to save my life. I never knew how steep a hill or a drop could be…lucky I had my rock climbing supplies with me or I would have been toast. So just to point out that I nearly died about twenty times trying to get Kukai so when I find him he is going to wish I hadn't. So after all that chaos I minded my steps leaving behind the old danger for some new ones when I stumbled onto a clear area that was paved by cool looking stones…I almost looked like a street. If you would have seen it, it was dark brown with hits of black with a glorious rock fountain in what could have been the center of this supposed small town but with out any buildings. No little shops, no people that I could ask for direction to go back without getting my self killed in the process but no nothing except the stone floor and a girl's barrette. Wait a girl's barrette? If I find the girl that owns this burette then I can get directions to go home…or into town anyway.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Utau's Pro*

I finally made it back home only to find my favorite barrette is gone… spiders! It must have dropped when I was fleeing that human village! I have to back for it…if Ikuto found out I lost mother's burette he'll lose a fang.

"Utau? Are you ok?" Rima called from outside my room. I opened my door throwing her inside looking at both hallways before shutting my door. I made eye contact with Rima and started crying.

"Oh no! Utau what happened to you out there?" She said holding my hands.

"The humans had garlic on bread and wanted my toes and candy. Then they caught on fire and the town also caught on fire. AND I lost my barrette somewhere in my escape. Please Rima you have to come with me to find it.

"You poor dear! That sounds terrible but Utau I think we need to tell Ikuto about this." Rima told me while getting up to go out the door. As she opened the door I ran and shut it before she could go out.

"NO!" I screamed at her. "Please Rima, I can't tell Ikuto about this! If he found out that I lost mother's barrette then he'll lose a fang. I just need you to come with me so I have back up…Please Rima?" I ask showing my batty eyes. Rima sighed and I knew I had her.

"Fine…fine but we need to do this fast. You know that your brother wants to be with you as much as possible on your birthday.

"Yea, yea I know but the sooner we leave the sooner we'll get back." I said knowing I had her at that.

"Fine lets just get this over with." Rima said as we sneaked out the hotel and when through the wood to the village only to find that there was no village. No building or shops, nothing. I knew Rima was going to say something but someone beat her to it.

"Finally someone else! Please could you help me?"

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: There you go another chapter down. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

BSR: Here is another chapter! I toke your advise to heart and will try my best to do what you suggested. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Hotel Transylvania.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

Recap:

"Fine lets just get this over with." Rima said as we sneaked out the hotel and when through the wood to the village only to find that there was no village. No building or shops, nothing. I knew Rima was going to say something but someone beat her to it.

"Finally someone else! Please could you help me?"

End of Recap

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Amu's Prove*

Finally someone else! Thank the heavens.

"Excuse me please could you please help me?" I asked the blonde haired girl. The girl for some reason looked scared. I stepped toward her only to have her high tailed it back into the woods.

"Please no! I'm sorry if I scared you but I really need directions!" I yelled after her. "Please…." I whispered dropping to the ground. I slowly and sadly grabbed the blanket that was the easiest to get out my bag. The blanket ended up being thin…crap it's very cold out here. I huddled close together trying to stay warm and go to sleep.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Rima's Prove*

I watched the human girl ask Utau for help only to have Utau run away. Utau did something good…all humans are evil and are no good. I was following Utau when I remembered her clip. I told Utau that I wanted to back to look for her clip and she just kept going. I went back only to find a saddening scene…even for a human it's sad. The human was lying on the cold hard ground with a thin blanket just shaking. I moved toward her to lay my hand on her shoulder. Her body froze… or as frozen it could be while still shivering. She turned to look at me. She instantly sat up and smiled at me.

"Are you with the only girl?" She asked.

"Yes." I said wondering what was coming for that. The girl grabbed something from her bag and held it out to me.

"Please I think this is hers but she ran away before I could give it to her." The full moon was out so both of us could see each other. Why hasn't she screamed and ran by now? I could see Utau's barrette in her hands.

"Rima there you are. Sorry for running off like that but…" Utau stop talking when she saw the human girl with me and the girl stood up facing Utau.

"Please don't run again I'm sorry for scaring you but I think I found your barrette…here." She said holding it out to Utau. Utau slowly came up to her, the girl gave Utau before she could grab it and then the girl moved away from her. Utau looked shocked to say the least.

"I know you don't trust me so I didn't want to make you more uncomfortable then you already are." The girl said. Utau and I were shocked.

"What's your name?" Utau asked the girl.

"My name is Amu and it's nice to meet you both. Could I ask you for a favor?" Amu asked making both of our bodies stiffen.

"What?" Utau asked her.

"Do guys know how to get back to town or just somewhere warm I could stay the night. It's really cold out here…it doesn't even have to be a house or building it could be a cave just to get out of the open cold air." Amu said shivering. We both looked at each other and smiled.

"Your in luck my family owns a hotel not to far from here. You can stay there for the night. Oh my name is Utau by the way and her name is Rima. Here just follow us." Utau said holding her hand out to Amu. Amu toke her hand and also held out one to me. I looked at her hand then up at Amu to see her smiling at me. I took her hand and Amu shook both of our hands and smiled at us.

"I thank you Utau-chan. It's great to meet you both Utau-Chan and Rima-chan." She said smiling. I shook my head making her look at me. "What?"

"Please don't call me Rima-chan. You can call me Rima." I told her.

"And just call me Utau too please." Utau added teasing Amu because she always would say please. Amu just laughed and shakes her head.

"I'll just get my stuff! Thank you so much guys!" Amu said getting her stuff and walked back to us.

"I just have one question before we go." I said.

"Yes?" Amu prompted.

"Why didn't you run when you saw I was a monster?"

"I've meet a lot of weirdo's today in fake costumes so I'm good." We stop dead in our tracks.

"Amu?" Utau said sadly.

"Yea?"

"We're not fake monsters…Amu we're real monsters. I'm the bride of Frankenstein…but his real name is Nagi…most annoying person on earth! … But I love him. If any of you tell him I will kill you!" I said to them. Utau look scared and Amu was just laughing…laughing?

"Why are you laughing?" I screamed at her.

"It's because you're funny." She said still giggling.

"You sound just like that idiot!" I yelled turning around folding my arms across my chest and pout.

"Amu I'm Dracula's little sister. My big brother's real name is Ikuto but his title is Dracula. He is very protective of me…oh crap Rima!" Utau said.

"What?" I asked her feeling a little anxious.

"She is _human_! Rima, my brother would through her out but not before killing her first. She won't stand a chance about the other monsters!" Utau yelled. Wait a minute.

"Amu why didn't you freak out when we told you the truth about us?" Both Utau and I looked at Amu. Amu stared at her hands for a little while then spoke.

"To me it doesn't matter what you are but what you've done. Humans' can be monsters but so can monsters. You guys have been nothing but nice to me except the whole I'm-running-away-from-you-in-a-dark-and-creepy-forest thing." Amu said to us. Hum mm…humans can be monsters…

"That's it!" I said turning to my friends.

"What?" Utau asked.

"We can make Amu into a monster…well with makeup and she can be there without anyone knowing she's a human except you and me."

"That's perfect! But whom is she going to be related to? Who is she going to stay with cause every room is filled? Ikuto makes sure that everyone has a room during my birthday." Utau said.

"Calm down Utau. She can stay with me; Nagi and I have separate rooms. She can be related to me because all of my parts are from the same person except for a toe…anyway our only problem is that we don't have anything to make her look blue.

"I have blue waterproof make up and a black waterproof pencil. If that will help." Amu said Utau and I looked at each other.

"Perfect!"

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Ikuto's Prove*

I finally found Nagi and showed him the human. Nagi looked him over and said that he wasn't dangerous.

"Look I just followed some people on fire and now I'm here." The human said. Nagi and I looked at each other then Nagi sighed.

"Ikuto, what are we going to do with him. We can't let him leave until we know he won't tell about this place."

"Your right but how are we going to keep him without the others finding out." I asked him.

"We could just leave him here and check on him regularly." Nagi said shrugging. That was the most stupid idea I've ever heard. I looked over to see the human though the same…and he is a _human_!

"Dude I don't think that would work. I guarantee someone would find me." The human said sighing.

"What's your name again?" I asked him.

"Kukai." He said.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania, Kukai. Now how are we going to disguise you?" I asked him.

"He could be related to me and just use blue makeup." Nagi said. Kukai grabbed his backpack and pulled out a bag full of containers.

"What shade do you want?" He asked giving me the bag.

"Why in the world do you have a bag full of blue makeup?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

" Don't judge me there my friends…crap! What time is it?"

"7pm…I think this blue would be good." Nagi said pulling it out of the bag.

"Why does that matter?" I asked him while Kukai head hang low.

"I'm such an idiot!" Kukai yelled.

"Shh, yes you are but why saying it now?" I asked him.

"I was supposed to pick up my friends from the airport. She is probably planning on how to kill me right now." He said cringing.

"Really I'd like to meet her and for her to take you away from here. Then we wouldn't have to deal with you." I said to him.

"If fate will have it then she will come." Kukai said. Both Nagi and I stopped and started at him.

"What?" We yelled together.

"Fate is a bitch sometimes but it knows what it's doing." Kukai said and then added, "Also knowing Hinamori, she's waiting to kill m. I swear she has tracking sense that can find me only when she's mad at me. That's the only time she has it…it's very accurate." He chuckled while shaking his head.

"Okay lets get started." Nagi said holding the container of Cornflower blue makeup.  
†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Amu's Prove*

Ok so we've got my Azure blue makeup on. It took about all the time we walked back to talk them out of dying my hair. So we walked for quite walk only to come to a huge castle. It was stone gothic architecture with large Hickory, I'm guessing, wooden doors for the entrance. It had about four or five towers with three wings, and what I could tell about six out building. I stopped as soon as I saw it cause I was shocked… it was so beautiful! I must have had a funny expression on my face because both of them started to laugh at me. I snapped out of it when they started to fall on the ground laughing and crying.

"Shut up!" I yelled at them. They kept on laughing; I walked to them and fell right on top of them. They stopped laughing to just to struggle…play struggle.

"Amu, get off! Your to fat!" Utau teased.

"Hey, I'm only one hundred and fifteen pounds." I yelled at them. As soon as I said that I was lifted off them and into a princess style. I grabbed the neck of whoever had me on reflex only to look into beautiful eyes of navy.

"Hello brother…how are you?" Utau said to the man that still held me. He and I were still gaze-locked and without ever looking away answered.

"What are you doing out here, Utau?" He asked.

"I…I was…" Utau muttered.

"They were coming to meet me." I told him finally. His eyes widen.

"Why didn't you use the car?" He asked me.

"Well mister…?"

"Tsukiyomi … Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Well mister Tsukiyomi…"

"Ikuto, please call me Ikuto." Ikuto interrupted me.

"Can you put me down?" I asked him. He complied and but me down. I stepped over to Rima only to see a long purple haired- man with blue skin.

"As I was saying, I did not know I was coming until late. I only found out that mother need me to stay with my cousin Rima for a little bit while they went on vacation. I called her to remind her of my coming but then she remembered that Utau's party was today and since I was new she didn't want me to get over whelmed with so many people. She told me to meet her in the woods." I explain coming up with it all in about a second.

"Why haven't she told me about your arrival?" The purple haired man said.

"Well her mother and mine had a falling out centuries ago but it was a surprise to hear from Amu. She found me in her family tree and wanted to meet up so I told her this weekend would be a good one only to remember that it's Utau's birthday. Then I ask her to come here so we can hang out. I brought Utau will me since they are really close in age." Rima said hugging me close to her.

"How old is she?" The purple head ask.

"I'm 117. My birthday is September 9th." I'm so glad we talked about this on our walk over. I'm really only 17 so that isn't a total lie.

"Oh, my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko… but please call me Nagi." He said quickly.

"Hello Nagi!" I said smiling.

"Rima I'm sorry but there are no more rooms to have your cousin stay in." Ikuto said with a frown.

"Nagi, did you get us separate rooms?" Rima asked him.

"Can't shut the crate lid this time Nagi." A voice said out of nowhere. Thus causing me to yelp and jump landing in Ikuto's arms…how did he get here so fast…wait he's a vampire. That makes sense.

"Scared Amu?" Ikuto teased.

"Well a little bit. Who was that speaking just now?" I asked looking around not finding anyone new. Everyone laughed… even the random voice was laughed.

"That's Yoru the invisible man." Ikuto said chuckling.

"Yes Rima, I did get separate rooms." Nagi finally answered.

"Well then Amu can just stay in my room. She's small so she'll fit." Rima said smiling at me.

"Rima are you sure? I mean what if you too have a fight where would Amu sleep?" Ikuto asked her.

"Probably on the roof or in a tree." I responded bluntly. Everyone just stared at me, even Yoru I think.

"You sure?" Nagi asked.

"Yea. A guy I knew left me to fend for myself a couple of times so I'm use to it." I said still in Ikuto's arms. "Um Ikuto?"

"Yea?" He asked shifting me in his arms.

"Could you put me down now?" I asked him.

"Sorry no." He said smirking.

"Why?" I asked.

"Last time I did you ended up back in my arms so why not save some time and just stay here." He said still smirking.

"It was you that caught me so it's your fault that I'm in your arms. So put me down!" I said to him struggling in his grip.

"Ikuto let her go! It's cold out here and I want to show Amu where to put her bags." Rima said and then added, "Besides it's safer inside." Ikuto looked at her still smirking.

"That's a good idea. Come on all." Ikuto said carrying me to the castle door without letting me go.

"Ikuto! Put her down she can walk." Utau yelled at her brother. Ikuto looked at her and sighed. He put me down but grabbed my hand. I gave him a look, which he smirked at.

" Let go!" I yelled at him all the while he was smirking. "And what's with all the smirking is your face frozen or something?" He forged a frown…Finally a different expression on this guy's face.

"What? Does my smirk offend you?" He asked me still holding my hand.

"No. It's just I was worried about your face. If you have the same expression on for very long then your face might freeze like that." I told him watching his face turn from a frown to a smirk. "There it is again and why are you still holding my hand." I asked trying to get my hand away but he held firmly…right he is a vampire.

"Well one I don't want you to get lost." I interrupted him

"I don't think I'll get let lost from here to the front door" I said to him and then whispered, "Inside is another story." He pulled me close to him.

"Better to keep you close then." He whispered into my ear.

"What about running the hotel?" I said smiling.

"Do you always have an answer? For everything?" He raised an eyebrow at me. It was my turn to smirk.

"Most of the time. Not always but most of the time." I told him still trying to get my hand out of his hand. He held it strong and pulled me with him through the huge wooden doors into a grand lobby. There was a huge crystal chandelier that hanged from the decorated ceiling. It had a large swirled staircase with a large rug on both sides. To the right of the staircase was the check-in desk. The check-in desk was a dark wood with gold trim. I would have designed it differently but it each their own.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania." Ikuto said to me…still smirking.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: There's another chapter done. Please R&R.


End file.
